


Retired

by ThatSinga



Series: Rowvember 2020 [13]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Morningstar - Freeform, Rowvember, Rowvember 2020, Swearing, defect, retire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga
Summary: It was time for Viola to retire as head of the Morningstar.
Series: Rowvember 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995631
Kudos: 11





	Retired

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much a continuation to my fic "Mourningstar" from earlier this year. Decided not to add it as a second chapter since I wanted it to be part of my Rowvember 2020 series.

A few days had passed since Viola had said her final goodbyes to her late twin sister. She was still mourning her, and she knew that pain wouldn't go away any time soon. The woman was sitting cross legged on a large sofa inside her private apartment located at the top of a skyscraper in Loren Square, holding her magenta cellphone in both hands. She's had enough of Killbane and his new Syndicate, and it was time for him to pay for what he’d done.  
She opened up her contacts and scrolled all the way down to a number that she had saved under "VV", feeling her throat tighten a little as she scrolled past Kiki's entry.

VV was the private number of the leader of the Third Street Saints, Velvet. Viola had asked Matt Miller to give it to her, luckily the young Brit hadn't questioned what exactly she needed it for. She had gotten along well enough with the hacker and still hoped Matt would be able to make it out of the Syndicate alive somehow, the kid was only roughly 16 years old.

She didn’t want to straight up tell him her plans and ask him to defect as well, he would have been way too proud and stubborn for that, or maybe he was just so scared of Killbane that he wouldn’t dare try and go behind the Walking Apocalypse’s back. Either way, she couldn’t risk Miller potentially ratting her out to get on Killbane’s goodside. In the end it was for his own safety too, if Eddie found out the Decker had known about her defection without telling him, he’d most likely get killed.

Her thumb hovered over the name for a moment before she finally mustered the courage to press the call button.

With each ring, her anxiety got a little worse. The phone rang seven times, long enough for Viola to question if she was doing the right thing, and whether or not the number was even still active, but after the eighth ring there was a noise of someone picking up.

"Who the fuck is this?" the voice snapped at her, instantly making Viola almost regret her decision. She couldn't tell if she had just caught the gang’s head at a bad time, or if this was how she usually responded to unknown numbers, to be fair, she was surprised the Saint even picked up in the first place.

She quickly gathered herself, "Listen to me carefully," Viola started, "Within the next 24 hours, a cargo ship carrying an important shipment for the Morningstar is going to dock in Steelport. The girls on that boat are the gang's last ditch effort at staying afloat after you took down their brothel, intercepting that will finish them for good," she explained, hoping her information would interest their leader.

"I asked who this is," the woman slowly repeated with more venom than the last time, making Viola roll her eyes and wonder if she had even listened to her valuable intel.

"My name is Viola DeWynter, you might remember me from when we met on Philipe's plane, I'm ca-" Viola admitted, getting cut off before she could elaborate any further.

"Ooh yeah, I remember you! You're one of those two whores who's responsible for killing my best friend! Don't worry, honey, I didn't forget about you, in fact your name is next on my little list here." The Boss obviously still held some animosity towards Philipe's right hand.

Viola grimaced at that statement, "I'm not in charge of the Morningstar anymore, Philipe had wanted my sister and I to take over should anything ever happen to him, however with Killbane-" she got cut off again.

"Listen, sweetie, I don't really care for Syndicate politics, what I wanna know is: Why did you call me to give me this information, and why do you think I would just trust you like that?"

Viola knew the redhead had no reason to believe what she had to say, "As I was going to say, I've severed my ties with the Syndicate due to personal reasons, now I want to see those assholes burn for what they've done to me," she came clean, "Look, do with that information what you want, it helps the Saints and hurts the Morningstar at the same time, I'm sending you the boat's location and schedule."

There was a pause on the other side of the line, Velvet had been in deep thought once she had heard that this was some sort of vengeance thing for her enemy, unbeknownst to Viola, the Boss knew a thing or two about revenge.

"Alright, I'll look into that shipment of yours," the Saint finally replied. Viola wanted to say something but the redhead continued talking before she got the chance, "But if this turns out to be a trap, I'm personally coming for you, and trust me when I say that it won't be pretty for either you, or your sister." Viola understood the threat, tearing up a little at the mention of Kiki. She hated Velvet for speaking of KIki like she had, but she couldn’t blame her either.

"Great, I'll stay in touch," Viola ended the call, before the Saints’ leader would throw more insults or threats at her. She had other things to worry about right now, she had to gather her things and get out of here, she wouldn't be safe there once Killbane learned what she had done.

The former Morningstar put down her phone and placed it next to her on the couch, and reached for the chain she was wearing around her hip, she inspected the two star pendants that were hanging from it, one was hers while the other used to belong to Kiki. She had decided to attach her twin's pendant to her chain alongside her own as a way to have a part of her sister with her wherever she went. She didn't quite know where she would be going, though she had some ideas, but it all depended on how forgiving that virago leading the Saints could be.


End file.
